


Seasons

by Kherakah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, They're cute and best friends I love them, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kherakah/pseuds/Kherakah
Summary: Otabek spends a week with Yuri and it's like all four seasons rolled into one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Yuri on Ice last week after it was Confirmed Gay and these kids stole my heart.

Hi, I got rid of this. Sorry about that :-(

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'll end up finishing this so feedback would be appreciated. Thank you for reading though, I hope you love these dorks as much as I do!!


End file.
